


Built for Vice

by kireinakittie



Series: Errant Kingdom Fics [1]
Category: Errant Kingdom (Visual Novel)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Auran has issues, Bath Sex, Cedric is a fluffy bunny, Consenting Adults, M/M, TW mention of physical assault
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:42:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22472767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kireinakittie/pseuds/kireinakittie
Summary: Auran Starfire, twin brother to the Vih'thris ambassador, was sent to the Kingdom of Novus to gather information in secret. He exists in the light as a spoiled, promiscuous noble, reveling in the trouble he causes for his sister. But in the shadows he is something else entirely.(Mostly porn at the moment but plot will develop in later chapters, promise!)
Relationships: Cedric (Errant Kingdom)/Original Male Character
Series: Errant Kingdom Fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1616896
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Built for Vice

**Author's Note:**

> Auran has had a bad day and wants Ser Cedric to help him forget. NSFW

Auran let his long hair fall over the side of his face, suppressing a grimace as he caught sight of Cedric leaning against the wall between suites. The last thing he needed after the night he'd had was an interrogation from the fiery mage.  
  
Alas, Cedric's dark eyes missed nothing, widening slightly as they took in the bruising around his left eye, and scuffed appearance.  
  
"Auran, what-"  
  
The blonde held up a hand to forestall the questions, not wanting to alert his sister (or any other gossiping nobles) to his situation. He unlocked the door and motioned Cedric inside.  
  
The moment the door closed the mage was on him.  
  
"What the hell happened??"  
  
Tawny hands pushed his hair back and tilted his head to inspect his injuries.  
  
"It's fine, I'm fine."  
  
He pushed Cedric's hands away.  
  
"It's not fine! Your sister would kill me if anything happened to you." The brunette scowled up at him   
  
"I can take care of myself." Auran pushed passed him and moved further into the room.  
  
"Clearly."  
  
He ignored the jab and shrugged out of his outer robe, draping the heavy garment over the back of a chair.  
  
"I was mugged, it happens."  
  
Cedric sighed.  
  
"To some more than others, it seems. Any other injuries I should know about?"  
  
Auran turned and smiled wryly at the mage.  
  
"Only my pride."  
  
"What did they take?"  
  
"A few trinkets."  
  
"Do I need to report this?"  
  
Auran shook his head.  
  
"No, it won't be an issue."  
  
Then he smiled as Cedric ran his hand through his messy brown hair, a habit when he was frustrated. It was terribly endearing, though the brunette frowned in response.  
  
"Next time, just... Let me know, ok?" He said softly.  
  
It was a promise Auran wasn't certain he could keep, but he made it without hesitation.  
  
"As you wish."  
  
Cedric studied his features for a moment, expression serious, as though to convince himself of the truth in Auran's words.  
  
"Alright." He finally said, turning back to the door "I'll leave you to it."  
  
Auran reached out to gently grasp his shoulder.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
The brunette smiled.  
  
"Any time."  
  
As the door swung shut Auran leant his forehead against the cool wood. Despite his brave front, the mugging had really caught him off guard. He'd always been able to take care of himself, but stupidly hadn't taken any precautions this evening when he'd slipped into the city. It was supposed to be a quick trip to the tavern and back, and the alley hadn't even been that narrow or dark. He'd felt perfectly safe, until those rough hands had grabbed him...  
  
A shudder ran through his body as he replayed those moments in his mind. It wasn't the first time he'd been assaulted, and it probably wouldn't be the last, given his penchant for putting himself in unsavoury situations, and they hadn't taken anything of import, but it never got any easier. With a sigh he pushed away from the door and moved into the bathroom. A bath wouldn't necessarily fix things but he was certain being clean would help.  
  
While the large tub filled with steaming water, the blonde threw in a handful of spiced salts and slipped out of his soiled red and gold robes, letting them lay where they fell in a puddle of tarnished silk. The rest of his golden skin was unblemished, apart from a smudge of dirt on one cheek, but he was certain more bruising would form in time.  
  
The scalding hot water was exactly what he needed, and Auran submerged himself up to his chin, letting the heat burn the phantom hands away.  
  
Clean once more and clad in a silky crimson robe, he was just pouring himself a glass of dark red wine when there was a soft knock at the door. He opened it to reveal a casually dressed Cedric leaning against the frame, arms crossed. The knight flashed him a cheeky grin.  
  
"Just checking you haven't flown the coop. Again."  
  
Auran rolled his eyes.  
  
"Well don't fret, mother hen. I'm still here."  
  
He took a large mouthful of wine. Cedric's dark gaze traveled the length of his form, perhaps lingering a moment on the loose, open 'V' of his neckline, before returning to his face. Auran raised one perfect blonde eyebrow, stepping aside in invitation.  
  
Cedric tilted his pretty head, assessing, then moved inside the room.

The energy changed, a tension that wasn't there a moment before, and the mage found himself pushed back against the wall. Cedric's gaze fell to his mouth, lips parting with a soft breath. Ever so slowly the blonde leaned toward him, fingertips a mere suggestion resting underneath that sharp chin, and then those perfect lips were upon his.

Slender hands entwined in his long hair, pulling his head down further, pressing harder. Still so soft, the lazy, wet tangle of tongue, Auran opening his mouth for the brunette. Cedric's kiss was like warm honey, like heated velvet, drawing a desperate groan from the taller blonde. He moved backward, taking Cedric with him, colliding with all manner of obstacles before finally tearing his mouth away to focus on where he was going, managing to lead the brunette into his bedroom, wine glass lost along the way.

Against the bedroom wall now, Auran wrapped his arms around the brunette to pull him closer still. He trailed kisses along his perfect jawline and up the long edge of his ear, tracing the tip with tongue and a hint of teeth. The mage pushed away from him with a soft pleasured growl, deft hands beginning to make light work of his belt.

Auran moved passed him to the bed, glancing over his shoulder to see if Cedric was watching, before slipping the ties of his robe and letting it slide down his body to pool on the carpet. He crawled onto the bed and made himself comfortable against the pillows, soft lantern light gilding every inch of bare flesh. He wrapped a hand around the base of his shaft and brought himself to full attention in a few long, slow strokes, idly toying with the thin gold ring through the head. Cedric joined him on the bed in his underwear, with barely a raised eyebrow at the cock ring, and Auran pulled the brunette to him, eager for more kisses. Settling in between his legs Cedric kissed him again, harder, sharp teeth nipping the blonde's lips while his hands were everywhere.

Auran gripped the mage's backside through the soft linen, simultaneously massaging and pulling him closer so he could grind their hips together, any noises of pleasure lost in the kiss. The blonde shamelessly rubbed himself against Cedric, delighting in the delicious friction, impossibly hard and wanting now.

"Top drawer" He gasped out, tearing his mouth away.

Cedric raised an eyebrow but followed the instruction, leaning over to open the drawer. 

"This?" He pulled out a small vial of oil, then flashed a wicked grin and reached in to pick up a curved black glass phallus "Or this?"

Auran caught his bottom lip between his teeth and pretended to think about it.

"Just the oil, this time."

Cedric continued to smile as he leaned down to kiss the blonde once more.

"Is that your way of saying you want to fuck me?" He purred.

Auran tipped his head back, long fingers trailing through the hair at the nape of Cedric's neck as the brunette kissed his way down his neck.

"No" He said softly, eyes fluttering closed "I want -you- to fuck -me-."

He felt Cedric smile against his skin.

"Alright. But I'm curious to know what this feels like."

The knight lifted his head, dropping his gaze and his hand to Auran's golden cock ring.

"Next time. Right now I just..." Auran couldn't help but twitch under the teasing touch "I need..."

Cedric nipped his jaw.

"It's ok. I've got you."

He stopped teasing the nobleman long enough to slick his hand with oil then set to stroking Auran's pierced cock, freeing himself with his other hand so he could rub their hard lengths together, fingers curled around Auran and thumb curled around himself, skin pressed against skin from base to tip. Auran arced into the touch, biting his lip, his hands busy with every inch of Cedric he could reach.

It had admittedly been a while, and the pleasure was building too fast, forcing Cedric to shudder to a stop. Auran continued to rub himself against him.

"If you want me inside you, you're gonna have to stop that." Cedric murmured against the blonde's lips.

Hardly chastised, Auran wrapped his legs around him, kissing his lips and jaw.

"Then hurry up and fuck me." His husky voice rumbled against Cedric's skin.

Cedric grinned and took him at his word, clever mouth kissing him senseless once more. Lips, teeth, tongue and knowing hands rebuilt the frenzy of moments earlier, sensual and sexy, Auran couldn't fault the knight's technique.

"I-Ah!" Auran's voice cut off as he felt those sharp teeth buried in his throat, instantly forgetting what he was going to say, hissing as the knife edge of pain and pleasure flooded his body, and went straight to his cock, Cedric's slicked hand moving between Auran's legs to the tight ring of muscle therein. One long finger circled the entrance and slipped inside.

Auran wanted more. More teeth, more fingers, more pain, more pleasure. He found himself whimpering in desperation, murmured pleas falling from his lips as Cedric worked his magic. 

A second finger joined the first, and light scissoring had him seeing stars. The blonde clutched at Cedric's shoulders, chasing his mouth for more kisses, though he was finding it increasingly difficult to concentrate.

At three fingers, with Auran moaning into his kiss, Cedric was satisfied and withdrew.

"On your knees, then." He said with a cheeky smirk, lightly slapping Auran's tanned thigh.

Auran rolled over and let Cedric manhandle him into position, with knees spread, ass in the air, and the mage's hands firm on his hips.

"Tell me to stop and I will."

"Ok."

Cedric felt rather than heard Auran's assent, but once given, he lined himself up and started to push inside the tight blonde. Auran tensed under Cedric's hands, a ragged moan spilling from his lips. He felt Cedric pause but he pushed back against him, impatient for more.

This time the mage moaned with him, buried in his ass to the hilt.

"Ahhh... fuck..."

Auran's tight ass gripped him like a scorching hot vice and he slowly dragged his length in and out of that inferno in exquisite torture.

The blonde was still begging, endless variations of 'please' and 'Cedric', until a sharper, faster thrust stole his breath.

Cedric settled into a punishing rhythm, one he wouldn't be able to maintain for long, but he figured if he could make Auran come before he did then it didn't matter. He reached for a handful of long pale hair and pulled Auran back against him, nipping the blonde's throat. 

Auran braced one hand against the headboard and dragged the other through Cedric's hair, gasping and moaning at the teeth and tongue at his throat and every rough thrust up into his body.

The slap of skin on skin and desperate panting filled the room, a symphony of sighs building to a desperate, frenzied crescendo.

Auran was close but Cedric was barely holding on. He yanked on the blonde's hair, bowing his back, and wrapped his other hand around his twitching cock, pumping his length in time with each sharp thrust.

The combination was enough to finally tip him over the edge and he cried out, spilling over Cedric's hand, knuckles white where he gripped the headboard. Cedric let go of his hair and finished a mere second later, hand tight on Auran's hip, cock buried as deep in him as possible. 

They stayed like that for a moment, both relearning how to breathe.

Cedric rested his sweaty forehead against Auran's shoulder and slowly unsheathed himself. He placed a gentle kiss on the blonde's shoulder blade and then flopped back on the bed, running his clean hand through his damp hair. Auran stretched out beside him, sideways on the bed, all but purring. Pale blue eyes swept Cedric's post coital form.

"Damn you're pretty..."

Cedric grinned in reply, all sparkling eyes and sharp teeth.

"I know."

His smile faded slightly.

"I'd better get going though, Aura has a breakfast meeting."

Auran leant over and curled against Cedric, nuzzling the line of the knight's jaw, softly kissing his lips.

"Mm... No." He murmured, drawing him into a soft, slow kiss, as though they had all the time in the world. 

"Stay with me."

Soft as breath, the words ghosted across Cedric's skin, and he was lost.

"I'll have to leave early..."

Auran smiled, and continued to shower him in kisses.

"I'll make sure you're on time..." 

He nipped Cedric's chin.

"Stay..."

Cedric let out a deep breath.

"...Ok..."

He pulled Auran closer and kissed him back, losing himself once more in the gorgeous blonde.

* * *

Cedric's laughter echoed off the tiled walls as he settled back against Auran, the large tub nearly full to overflowing with steaming hot water. 

"Two baths in one night? Now you're just showing off."

Auran nuzzled the brunette's neck, his chuckle a velvet purr that made Cedric's toes curl. Auran's mouth was hot, even against his flushed skin, and Cedric squirmed in his lap.

"Mm, I love how sensitive you are."

The knight let his head fall back against Auran's shoulder while the blonde licked and sucked his way up the column of his throat, a hint of teeth at the edge of his jaw making him gasp. Auran's hands moved from his waist to his shoulders, lightly massaging, long fingers turning Cedric's head to kiss the corner of his parted lips. His other hand slipped back below the water, skimming the flat planes of the brunette's stomach, fingertips teasing the dark curls at the juncture of his muscled thighs.

Cedric turned his head to kiss Auran's mouth, mumbling against his lips.

"I don't know if I have the energy to go again."

Auran curled his hand around the brunette's slowly hardening length, lazily stroking from base to tip until he stood thick and full once more. Then he let go.

"What a shame."

Cedric grabbed his hand and brought it back to his cock.

"I didn't say stop."

Auran laughed and pressed his mouth to Cedric's throat, once more stroking him at that agonising pace. He was hard now too, his length resting against the curve of the brunette's ass, every movement of the man in his lap making him harder. He took hold of Cedric's hips and ground against him, growling in his ear.

"Can I?"

It was phrased as a question but his tone was desperate.

"Gods" Cedric gasped "Yes..."

Auran pulled the brunette tighter against him, further up his body, and hooked Cedric's legs over his own, spreading him open. Cedric grabbed for whatever was in reach, the edge of the tub, Auran's hair in its messy bun, his mouth catching the blonde's jaw. 

Nimble hands spanned Cedric's inner thighs, slender fingers stroking the most intimate parts of his body, drawing soft pleasured noises from him. All Cedric could focus on was chasing the sensations Auran invoked in him, and when Auran slipped the tip of one finger inside him it was Cedric who greedily lowered himself upon its length, almost immediately gasping for more.

Auran curled his arm around Cedric's waist to hold him still before adding a second finger, and ever so gently fingering the tight hole. Cedric was panting with need, straining against the blonde's arm, desperate to be filled. He could have cried in relief when the fingers were removed and the pierced head of Auran's cock paused at his entrance.

"Tell me if it's too much, ok?"

Cedric would have said anything in that moment if it meant getting fucked, but he nodded nonetheless. Auran braced himself with a firm hand on Cedric's hip and pushed himself inside, hissing between his teeth at the friction. The water made it so easy to slide right in, but it was a sub par lubricant, and for better or worse they could both feel the drag of every inch of flesh. It was almost too much, and still not enough.

Auran worked his thighs and hips to thrust up into Cedric's body, the brunette's back against his chest, bath water splashing everywhere. They settled into a fast rhythm, one neither of them could sustain for long, but the intensity of the pleasure they built from each other's bodies still promised to eclipse all.

Cedric was already close. He'd thought fucking the blonde had been amazing, but being held in place, spread open and filled by him was swiftly becoming an all consuming religious experience that bowed his spine and sent him screaming into the abyss. His cries echoed off the tiles, filling the room with his pleasure as he came thick into the water, cock twitching.

Pain began to creep in, sensitive skin rubbing together too hard for too long. It was enough to bring Auran to the edge and he came hard, buried deep inside Cedric, his hot seed stinging the irritated flesh. 

He winced as he withdrew and buried his face in Cedric's hair, breathing heavily, still seeing stars. He only moved when the brunette started fidgeting, trying to move his legs from the increasingly uncomfortable position. He helped Cedric right himself and held him tightly.

Cedric turned his head to kiss Auran.

"We should probably get out."

Auran kissed him back, again, and again. Then once more.

"We should... get clean. That was the whole purpose of the bath." Auran couldn't help but grin.

Cedric feigned annoyance.

"Clearly you're too easily distracted."

Auran swept a pointed glance the length of Cedric's body.

"Can you blame me?"

Cedric turned in his arms and smirked up at him, somehow looking even more beautiful with his wet hair smoothed back and the strong lines of his face exposed. Auran kissed him then, the only thing he was capable of, as all thoughts were swallowed by those warm, wet lips.


End file.
